Is This Real?
by SarBear98
Summary: Will they finally admit there feelings Maggie and Pj story


**Hey everyone so this is my second Fanfic and I thought I'd make a short one about the Maggie and PJ relationship it's got quite abit of sexual stuff in it so only read at your own will!**

It was after work and Maggie decided she would visit PJ as he hadn't shown up for work, dropping by the Fish and Chip shop on her way to PJ's, ringing his doorbell she waited for him to answer.

The door opened and there stood PJ in his boxer's and a singlet with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders,

"Hey PJ" sheshe said with a huge smile on her face

"Hey Mags, what brings you here?" he asked as he sniffled

"I brought you dinner" she said holding up the bag of hot Chips

"Thanks, come in" he said as he moved aside letting her in closing the door behind him they walked into the kitchen.

"So why'd stop you by?" PJ asked curiously looking at Maggie

"I was worried when you didn't come into work today" she said while serving up the food.

"Miss me did ya Mags" he answered grabbing a plate and walking into the lounge and sitting on the couch.

"Not really" she laughed "So why didn't you come to work today?" Maggie asked looking across at him from her place next to him on the couch.

"Um, My Mum visited me today she's sick, she's got Cancer" PJ said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, I'm very sorry PJ" Maggie answered touching his arm slightly, looking down at Maggie's arm PJ grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers rubbing the back of it with his thumb

"Thanks Maggie" he said shuffling abit closer to her on the couch, shuffling abit closer herself maggie leant against his shouldershe moved her head and looked up into his Baby Blue eyes, blushing slightly she moved away and pulled her hand out of PJ's.For a moment she thought she could see a glimare of 'Desire' that couldn't be right PJ was her Best Friend there was no way he felt that way about her, surely he couldn't read her emotions could he see that she felt the same way?

"Um, I should get going, let you get some rest" she said as she started walking towards the front door.

"Mags" he said reaching for her hand. Stopping at PJ's touch she turned around and moved in slightly, PJ closeing the distance, eyes meeting he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth it was the slightest of touches but it was enough to set something off inside them both.

Pulling her close against him PJ kissed her passionately more than before,wrapping her arms behind PJ's neck she pushed herself against him smiling as she kissed him back maneuvering her towards his bedroom Maggie stopped putting a hand on his chest

"PJ we"

"Maggie please, I need you"

Maggie nodded as she grabbed his hand walking towards his bedroom. Leaning her down on his bed PJ hovered above her, tugging at her shirst he pulled it off, meeting her lips in other fiery kiss breaking for air PJ was suddenly being pulled back down again as Maggie kissed him deeply pulling at his shirt PJ ripped it off leaning down further he started placing kisses along her collar bone, she could feel his arousal agaisnt her leg she gently moved her hand down a teasing smile accross her face. Pulling his boxer's off and Maggies Pants, underwear coming off at the same time he settled himself at her entrance he ccould feel her wetness against his arousal. As he slowly entered her Maggie let out a soft moan he pulled his hips back before entering her again. Lost in all of the feelings he had been trying to denie for Maggie we all coming out with each thrust he made love to her.

Looking deep into her eyes he leant down and kissed her lips softly as he lost himself inside of her letting all his seed go deep inside her rolling onto his side he could see Maggie was crying

"Hey are you ok, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you"

"PJ... I love you, I dreamed about this happening forever"

"I love you Maggie"

"You do"

"Yes I do my beautiful Maggie" he said kissing her softly. Relaxing into PJ's touch maggie feel asleep with a smile on her face and PJ with a wide grin. Both happy that they finally declared there love for each other

**THE END****I hope you enjoy it please leave a review :) **


End file.
